A Week of Channy!
by ElenaDarren
Summary: Channy drabbles! There are kisses, fights, cuteness, and a lot more! Rated T just in case. Now COMPLETE!
1. Drabbles 1, 2, 3

**A/N:** Hello people of earth!! How was your Christmas? Mine was awesome, thanks for asking!! My birthday *cough* the day after Christmas *wheeze* was pretty good as well. We went to Disney World's Magic Kingdom, which I haven't been since I was 4, only to find out that there are no decent roller coasters and_ It's A Small World _is not the same as I remembered as a 4 year old. ='[

But the _Haunted Mansion _was pretty cool!! Oh, and speaking of the _Haunted Mansion, _why didn't anyone tell me the _Haunted Mansion _was in _**Disney World** _and not _**Universal?!?! **_It was a rude awakening to _**that!!**_ I got 20 something reviews on It's A Channy Halloween! and _**not one **_of you yelled at me for it!! *waves finger in air with a angry face *

I mean, I love _every review;_ they improve my writing, so thank you to those who reviewed. But don't be scared to _tell me off _if I messed something up. That doesn't mean you should go crazy and pick out everything possible, but if you catch something _tell _me by reviewing or PMing me, please!!

*steps back and looks over A/N* Wow, this is a long one....I'll just get to it then!!

School starts for me in a week, sadly, and exams are the 2 weeks after I go back, so I won't be posting for a while. _But _(this is the good part) my noggin has been coming up with so many ideas that I _have _to write them and get your opinions. So everyday this week I'm going to update with something new!! All under this story right here! Most of them are going to be one-shots, but a few may carry on to the next chapter. Also, Channy is the star here, but there are some co-stars, murder and suicide are also here, so beware!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny with a Chance, ok?! You didn't have to make me say it!! I already feel bad enough!!

**1. Kissimmee**

Sonny Monroe sat in the So Random! prop house, a glass of lemonade sat on the table in front of her and a cross word puzzle laid across her lap, "Ugh, what could it be?!" she said in frustration to herself "Why can't I get it?!" she huffed.

"Why can't you get what, Monroe?" Chad Dylan Cooper asked, strutting into the room and taking a seat next to the brunette.

"Not now, Chad, I'm trying to figure this out, and I can't think of it! It's frustrating!" Sonny replied, waving her hands above her head.

Chad chuckled, "What is it? Maybe I can help."

Sonny looked him over, to see if he was messing with her, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "What is it?"

Sonny glanced at the crossword puzzle, "Well..." then it hit her. Sonny raised her head and smiled up at Chad "Kissimmee!!"

Chad felt his stomach flip, did he hear that right? "What?"

Sonny smiled even wider, "Kissimmee, Chad. It's the-"

Chad didn't let her finish, he brought his hand up to Sonny's cheek and pulled her face to his. Sonny was shocked; she froze at first, then slowly relaxed and kissed Chad like she always imagined herself doing. Both were in complete bliss, until the lack of oxygen got to them and they pulled away.

Sonny rested her head on Chad's shoulder, "Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not liked I didn't enjoy it or anything, and I...really like you," Chad smiled.

"I really like you, too," he said kissing her forehead.

"But, Chad, "kissimmee" is the answer to the crossword puzzle I was doing."

"..."

**2. Sorrow**

"Sometimes life seems to quiet into paralyzing silence

Like the moonless dark, meant to make me strong

Familiar breath of my old lies changed the color in my eyes

Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by"

_Sonny danced madly, throwing her arms up and screaming along to the song blasting: _"Sorrow lasts through this night"

_Tears ran down her eyes, she stopped singing and waited for the end, for the only reason why she was playing this music at two a.m. in the morning in her and Tawni's dressing room. _"Joy will come!"

_She screamed it at the top of her lungs, then crumpled down to the floor and sobbed. _

Chad watched the video, shocked, his mouth wide open. He stared at the screen a moment longer, his eyes lingering on Sonny's pained face. Chad felt tears come to his eyes and make his vision blurry.

"I'm sorry, Chad. I knew you really loved her," Zora said, she patted the teen heartthrob's back twice and walked out of the room. Chad had asked Zora to get the video for him; he didn't know what he was asking for.

Sonny had left a note for Marshall, that night, saying that she quit So Random! and was leaving. It also said that her parents were abusive and that she just didn't have it in her to stay anymore. She also left a note written to Tawni and Zora, asking both to watch Chad, her boyfriend, and to keep him from doing anything stupid.

Then next day, it was reported everywhere that Allison Sonny Monroe was murdered by her parents, just a block away from Chad's house, she was on her way to say goodbye to Chad.

**3. Midnight Drink**

"Oof!"

Chad's eyes flew open, he looked around, "What are you doing?!" Chad whispered. He was in Sonny's house in their guest bedroom with Sonny's boyfriend and Chad's cousin, Andrew. Andrew came down to visit him, Chad used to get along with him, until he met Sonny and became her boyfriend, now Chad couldn't care less about him. But, conveniently, a tree went through Chad's house. Before he knew it, he was in Sonny's house, avoiding Sonny and his cousin.

"I'm getting a drink, I'm dieing over here. Do you want me to bring you something?" he asked Chad, he stood at the door, waiting for his answer.

"No, I'm not thirsty. But can you do me a favor and be quiet on your way back?"

Andrew chuckled "What? Did I wake the drama king from his beauty sleep?"

"Yeah, the drama king that is a _major actor _and that actually _has a job._" Chad snarled.

Andrew rolled his eyes "Whatever." And with that, he slammed the door.

Chad sat up and layed his head back on the wall. _Why did Andrew have to come?_, he thought, _Why does Sonny have to be so cute? So__** irresistible**_?

Chad sat there thinking of all the times he and Andrew had fun when they were younger, and of the times he had with Sonny. He _loved _her, she was his Sonshine, she** changed **him, but Andrew was _**blood**_, they were family. Doesn't the saying go "_Family comes first_"?

"Ugh," Chad groaned, this was too much thinking, and now he was thirsty. Damn, stupid Andrew.

Chad got off the bed and walked out to the hallway, he was about to go down the stairs when he heard someone speak. "What are you doing here?" _Sonny_, Chad thought. He looked around, but couldn't find her; he looked down the stairs and through the hall into the kitchen.

Andrew was sitting at the table, a cut of water in his hands, Sonny stood not that far way, her arms crossed and looking sadly at Andrew.

"I'm drinking away my sorrows," Andrew replied.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked, she uncrossed her arms and went to sit in front of her boyfriend.

"You don't love me anymore Sonny," he stated. Chad winced, _she loved him?_

Sonny frowned, "How did you know?"

Andrew shrugged "You don't look at me like you used to, you try to hid it, but I can see you looking at Chad." Chad felt his stomach flip.

Sonny looked down, Chad could see a tear roll down the corner of her eye, he desperately wanted to go down and wipe the tear away, he didn't want to see her upset. Apparently, Andrew felt the same way and did it for him. "Shh, Sonny, it's ok. Don't cry Sonny, I'm ok, you didn't do anything. Shh."

Sonny wiped away her tears "You shouldn't be comforting me, I should be doing this to you. I hurt you."

Andrew shook his head "It's ok, I'm fine with it," he chuckled "I knew it was going to happen soon enough anyway."

"_What?" _

"Sonny, you should see the way Chad looks at you. You two belong together, you love each other, and I'm not going to get in between that."

Sonny smiled, "You're going to make a girl very happy someday, Andrew."

Andrew smiled back weakly, "Thanks. Now let me finish my Midnight drink so I can go to bed."

Sonny wrinkled her nose, "That isn't water, is it?"

Andrew grinned "Hey, I'm 21, I'm legal."

Sonny shook her head "Goodnight." Andrew nodded his head in reply.

Sonny went to walk up the stairs, Chad slowly walked back to his room, Sonny had to pass his room to get to hers, when she did, Chad whispered "Goodnight, love." And went back into his room.

**A/N: **How did you like my starters? I think they're fine, but not my best, I save my best for last!! Tomorrow nothing depressing is going to happen, promise!! They're all fluffy, funny Channy's!!

The song in **2. Sorrow **belongs to _Flyleaf, _my new favorite band.

Here's a summary for one tomorrow.

_**5. Would You Rather (For Real!)**_

_The Mackenzie Cast and Sonny Monroe play on a new game show._

_What will happen? _

_What will they be asked?_

_And why are Nico and Grady wearing wedding dresses?!_

_Stay tuned to find out!!_

**Ok, you know what to do!**

**Computers: **You love it! Can't wait for more!

**TV: **You like it, maybe could have been better

**Radio: **You hated it. (Please tell me why)


	2. Drabbles 4, 5, 6

**A/N: **Why helllooooo my pretties! Today is a brand new day that brings a few more brand new Channy's!! Warning for 6. Gum Trouble there is some serious kissing there. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny with a Chance, sadly *tear*

**4. Kitty Love**

Sonny stared at the magazine in front of her in disbelief. _How could this have happened to me? _she thought. She was in Chad's dressing room on his couch, Chad was sitting next to her, laughing so hard that tears rolled down his eyes. _And to think all this happened just because Tawni had to watch over her cousin's kitten! _Sonny looked back down at the magazine and glanced over it again.

_Sonny Monroe: Hollywood's Diva and America's Kitten Shover?_

This is Santiago Heraldo giving you the latest update. Last time you heard about Sonny Monroe, I reported that she was a "Hollywood Diva" well Sonny has added another title to her name as "**Kitten Shover**". She was video taped (by yours truly) shoving away a kitten! Is the fame _getting to Sonny's head_? Is it leading to her shoving innocent kittens? Or has she been influenced by "America's **Puppy Shover**" _Chad Dylan Cooper_? 

Check out my website for more information on the topic and even give your opinion and start a discussion! Visit my website at.....

Sonny stopped reading and groaned, "I'm _allergic _to cats!" she protested to no one in particular.

Chad laughed, "Say all you want, you aren't going to be able to fix it."

Sonny put her hands up to her face, "This sucks."

Chad chuckled, "But its funny, I'm no longer alone on a cute animal shover!"

"Chad, do me a favor and shut up," Sonny said to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it, everything will be fine, Sonny," he said soothingly, and pulled her hands away from her face to lift up her chin. "Now come on, my Queen of shoving cute animals, let's go get something to eat."

Sonny smiled and got up, "Lead the way my King of shoving cute animals."

_A week later on Santiago's Website_

_From: Anonymous_

_To: Santiago Heraldo_

_Yes, Sonny may have shoved the cat, Santiago._

_But curiosity killed it. _

**5. Would You Rather (For Real)**

"You are watching "Would You Rather (For Real)" it's the game show where every week we get different people to play and host! Your hosts tonight are Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell! And your players tonight are..." Nico and Grady repeated at the same time, " Chad, Marta, Ferguson, Skyler, Portlyn, Chasity, from the cast of Mackenzie Falls, and last but not least, Sonny from So Random! Grady and I are also from So Random! by the way," Nico said with a grin, showing off teeth as white as... the wedding dress he was wearing. The audience laughed.

The camera turned to each person as their names were called out. "The game is simple, each person has this lie detector on their arms, we will ask them a question and they will answer which answer they would rather do, if they are lying, the lie detector will go off and they will be eliminated. The person that wins will get ten thousand dollars to any charity of their choice," Grady explained. His wedding dress was sleeveless and didn't have a back to it.

"But, there is a twist," Nico picked up "Every once in a while, someone will be hooked up to the screen so we can see all their thoughts as we are asking the question."

The audience "Oh'd"

"And now, let the games begin!" they yelled in unison.

"The first question goes to Skyler, "Would you rather have such excessive ear wax that one daily cleaning does not prevent it from being noticeable-**OR**- have really bad dandruff?"

Skyler scrunched his nose "Excessive ear wax."

A buzzer noise sounded "Oh, Skyler, it looks like you didn't answer honestly, you are going to have to leave."

Skyler huffed, but left the stage to the back.

Nico and Grady kept going around until the only people left were Portlyn, Chad, and Sonny.

"Portlyn, here is your next question," Grady said "Would you rather kiss Nico-**OR**- Zac Efron?"

Portlyn snorted "Oh, that's an easy one," she said waving her hand in the air "Zac Efron, of course."

The buzzer went off again and Portlyn went scarlet, Nico was speechless, so Grady spoke for him "I'm sorry, Portlyn, it looks like you didn't answer honestly, you have to leave." He said, was Portlyn had already sped off the stage.

"It looks like we have our two finalists! Chad and Sonny!"

The crowd applauded, "Sonny here is your question "Would you rather live in a country run by supermodels-**OR**- live in a country run by professional football players?"

Sonny laughed "Football players, I don't want to live in a Tawni Town."

Nico and Grady chuckled, "We wouldn't want that. Ok, Chad-"

A blue light came on "Oh, it looks like you are going to be hooked up to the screen, Chad, walk over there."

Nico hooked him up to the screen and clicked the ON button "Would you rather never be able to say the word love-**OR**- never be able to kiss?"

Words popped up on the screen Never be able to tell Sonny I loved her, or never be able to kiss her? Never be able to say the word love, I could always substitute with stuff like adore and cherish.

Everyone's mouth dropped.

"What?" Chad asked, he turned around and looked at the screen, his face lost its color and he let out an "Oh." He glanced over at Sonny, she was staring passed him, she completely zoned out. "Um, I choose the wrong answer I lost, um, bye!" He said, then dashed off the stage and ran in the back.

Sonny ran after him. She looked around, she saw him lying on the couch in the shadows behind the curtains, he had both hands over his face. Sonny slowly made her way over to him, trying to not make any noise. When she got over to the couch, she laid down next to Chad and gently pulled his hands away from his face.

"Sonny, just do me a favor and please go, I know you don't like me back, so can you ju-"

"Chad?" Sonny asked, interrupting him.

"Yes?" He replied weakly.

"Shut up."

Chad didn't say anything, he kept his gaze on the ceiling, frowning. "Back there, that was the sweetest thing ever, and you're wrong, I do love you." Sonny said, waiting for his eyes to meet with hers.

Finally, Chad looked at her, both his eyes were sparkling "Are you joking?"

Sonny smirked "Nope, I'm completely in love with you, Cooper."

**6. Gum Trouble**

"Chad! Do you have gum in your mouth?!" our teacher screeched at the Mackenzie star.

He looked up at her innocently, "No, Ms. Bitterman."

Ms Bitterman glared at him "Open your mouth," she stated. Chad did as he was told, after the teacher examined his mouth, she huffed and went back to the front of the classroom.

Sonny watched this whole thing in confusion, she _knew _Chad was chewing gum, she saw him blowing bubbles when Ms. Bitterman wasn't looking. Sonny glared at the back of Chad's head that was right in the seat in front of her. Sonny swore she was going to find that gum.

_After class_

"Chad!" Sonny yelled, she was in his dressing room doorway.

"Yes?" Chad asked blowing another bubble with the gum he was chewing, he was standing against looking through a CD that was in his hand.

"How did you hide the gum from Ms. Bitterman?" Sonny asked, walking over towards him

Chad looked up and smirked "I hid it in my mouth, duh."

Sonny was only a foot away from him now "Yeah, but where?"

Chad shrugged "I'm not telling you that, it's my hiding spot."

Sonny took a step closer to him, he took one back, pinning himself against the wall, but he didn't notice. "Really Chad? How old are you?" Chad grinned "Can you hide it again? I want to see if I can find it."

Chad rolled his eyes but did something in his mouth then opened it up wide. Sonny put her hands on his shoulders and went on her tip toes and looked around, trying to find the gum, she couldn't. "Damn, where is it?!"

Chad laughed at her frustration "Maybe one day Sonny, you'll be as great as me at finding gum."

Sonny was so frustrated that what Chad said just made her crack. She slammed him into the wall and crashed her lips onto his, surprisingly; Chad didn't pause to be shocked or acted surprised. Instead he kissed her hungrily, Sonny parted his lips using her own and they fought for dominance, Sonny won and immediately she searched for the gum, after a few minutes of making out, Sonny found the gum.

She smirked and pulled away. She didn't notice while they were making out, Chad must have relocated them to his couch, he was on top of her and kissing up and down her neck and her collar bone, nipping and sucking on some of the flesh.

"I found the gum," she stated.

Chad smirked, "Ok, then, time to find a new hiding spot." He did something else with his mouth the spoke "Do you want to try again?"

**A/N: **Whoo, that last one was fun to write! Please, tell me what you thought!!

Summary for tomorrow.

_**7. Dark Eyes**_

_Chad Dylan Cooper has one sparkly eye._

_And he looks so cute that way._

_But he can also have dark eyes._

_And he looks incredibly sexy like that. _

**Do I really have to say it?**

**HubbaBubba: **You loved it

**Stride: **You liked it, could have been better

**Trident: **You hate it (Please tell me why)

**P.S. Can anyone figure out where Chad hid his gum?**


	3. Drabbles 7, 8, 9

**A/N: **I'm _so _sorry, I only updated twice! Not even half this week! My crazy, fat cats decided that they wanted to have a little fun and mess around with pen I have on my computer desk, well, one of them, I guess, lost balance and pulled down the box we have for our internet. Lovely, isn't it? We didn't have internet, so I couldn't update. My mom told me that someone was going to come in the next day, but they never did. Then, I had to go to my dad's for New Year's Eve so he _wouldn't _let me update. But they came and fixed it while I was gone! I'm going to try and update twice today, if my step-dad doesn't get on the computer (he likes playing Dungeons and Dragons).

Please, don't hate me! And review, please!! With Chad Cherries and Sonny Sprinkles?!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny with a Chance, but the creation of Chad Cherries and Sonny Sprinkles are mine! I think, I swear they just popped up like an unwelcome zit, it wasn't planned. Oh, yeah! How creative am I? ....Yeah, yeah, ego alert, but you know you love it. ;P

**7. Dark Eyes**

"Hey, Monroe, how's it going?" a three named jerk asked me. I was sitting in the cafeteria, alone and enjoying it, until he came along. I sighed.

"I _was _fine, now I'm kind of annoyed. What do you want?" I asked impatiently, I was reading, and at a really good part.

Chad raised his hands up in surrender "Hey, hey, no need to get all rude, Sonny. I was just curious," he said, a smirk played at the edge of his mouth, so I knew he was joking.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, can you do me a favor and at least wait until I finish this chapter?" I asked, I licked my lips and noticed they were getting pretty dry.

I reached for my purse and pulled out my Strawberry Ice cream favored lip gloss and applied it over my lips. I put it back and went back to reading my book, every once in a while rubbing my lips together to make sure it was on everywhere.

I finished reading my chapter and placed the book down. I sighed and looked over at Chad, he looked _different _somehow. I looked him over, trying to figure it out, I looked into his eyes and then I saw it.

His eyes were darker, almost looking green by how dark they were.

He was staring at me, too. Wait.. no, not at me...at my.. lips?

I waved my hand in front of his face, "Hello? Chad? Anyone home?" I asked, laughing.

His arm shot out and grabbed a hold of my hand, "Stop that," he said.

He looked into my eyes and I melted. Chad Dylan Cooper looked _cute _with his one sparkly eye, but when both eyes were _dark _he looked **sexy**.

We gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like forever but for what also seemed liked only a few seconds, we slowly inched closer toward the other. Chad was so close that I could feel his breath on my lips, I shivered.

I guess Chad couldn't take it anymore, because he slammed his lips onto mine. But guess what? Not a second later my phone rang, I broke away from Chad and went to look at who was calling; Lucy. I heard Chad groan in the background as I answered.

"Sonny! I have big news to tell you! Do you have time?" Lucy screeched, I laughed.

"Of course I do, let me just get home and I'll call you, ok?"

"Ok! Hurry, Sonny! It's big!!" Lucy exclaimed, then hung up the phone.

Chad was sitting, his arms crossed in front of him and his head resting on them. "What flavor was that? It tasted like strawberry ice cream."

"It was."

Chad lifted his head and went to walk out of the room, before he left he called out "You drive me insane, Monroe."

I smirked.

**8. Lonely Lover**

Sonny shook her head, tears falling harder when she did so. "What did I do? Was I a bad girlfriend? Was I just not enough for you?" Sonny asked Chad.

They had been dating for over a year, but through the last month, Chad acted weird, distant. Now Sonny knew why, he had cheated on her. It was everywhere, on magazines, on TV, everywhere. All of them showed Chad on top of a red headed girl, both of them naked.

Chad shook his head, "You didn't do anything. I'm sorry, Sonny. It was a mistake, please, forgive me," Chad begged.

Sonny shook her head "I don't date cheaters, Chad. This is the second time, last time I caught you making out with some random girl and I forgave you, now I see you.... _screwing _another girl?! That's it, Cooper. I'm through with you. Have a nice life."

Sonny said and walked away, leaving him in the parking lot, by himself. He looked at Sonny as she started her car and left, he noticed she was no longer crying.

Chad felt something in him break, _What had he done?_ he truly did love Sonny, but she had every right to leave him, he was a cheater. The worst part was that he knew when he was doing it, but he never stopped himself. Chad Dylan Cooper was not a man to settle down, he was a cheater, a heartbreaker, and now, a lonely lover.

**9. A Funny Drunk**

Chad was sleeping soundly when he heard his phone go off, the important one, he groaned and got up to answer it. It better be important, they interrupted Chad Dylan Cooper's beauty sleep.

"What do you want?!" Chad asked, irritated.

"Chad, its Tawni, um, its about Sonny." Chad stayed quiet, ok, maybe it was important. "Is she ok?"

"Um , yeah, kind of. We went to a Hollywood party and someone spiked her drink when she wasn't looking. I'm staying at my boyfriend's so I can't bring her with me and we don't have a key to her apartment. Can she stay with you tonight?"

Chad tried to digest this, "Um, sure, do you know how to get to my house?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes. Oh, and thanks Chad," she said before hanging up.

He looked around my room, my parents were away on a business trip but they would notice any change in their room and we didn't have a guest bedroom, or at least, not in _this _house. It looks like Sonny is going to have to share a room with the greatest actor of our generation.

He heard a knock on the door and went to get it, and there stood Tawni, holding up a very tipsy Sonny. Once Sonny saw me she wobbled over to me and draped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you again Chad. I'll be here tomorrow around one to pick Sonny up, ok?" I nodded and Tawni smiled and walked back to her car.

Once she left Chad shut the door and lifted Sonny up bridal style. "WHOO!!" she said when he lifted her, Chad chuckled.

"Chaddy, do you love me?" Sonny asked me, he thought about what to say.

What if she remembers tomorrow? What if she doesn't? I took a chance "Of course, I do."

Sonny smiled and started singing something unrecognizable. Chad placed her on the bed and went to the closet to get some blankets for himself so he could sleep on the sofa, which was actually pretty comfy.

"What are you doing Chaddy, love?" Sonny asked, he felt his stomach do a flip when she called him "love".

"I'm sleeping on the couch," he stated.

"No!" she exclaimed while pouted like a two year old "I want you to sleep over here with me, I get lonely."

He chuckled, but didn't say no. He tucked Sonny into bed and laid down on the edge of the bed, he would just wait for her to fall asleep to move to the couch. Sonny smiled at him and patted the side next to her. "Come on, Chaddy, please? I'm dance if you do."

Chad raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

Sonny smiled and nodded "Yep, but you have to come here for you to see it."

Chad sighed and went to sit next to her, when he was settled next to her, Sonny sat up and moved her shoulders back and forth, then put her hands in front of her and shook them as if she had maracas in her hands. Chad burst out laughing. "Where did you learn to dance, Monroe?"

Sonny smiled and shook her head, "I don't get _taught _how to dance, it comes from the soul."

Chad burst out laughing again, "Ok, Sonshine, whatever you say."

Sonny's eyes started to drop slowly and she laid down again, "I love you, you know that?" a sleepy Sonny asked Chad.

Sonny went and wrapped her arms around Chad's waist and rested her head on his chest, after a second, she fell asleep. Chad stroked her hair away from her face. "I know, I love you, too, Sonny."

**A/N: **Yeah, these aren't my favorite. But I wrote this in an hour, which is pretty quick for me. I'll slow down for the next ones.

Summary for next chapter:

_**10. WOW**_

_"Wow," Sonny said, "That's, um, that's, well, I don't know what to say."_

_I felt my heart breaking slowly, I knew I shouldn't have told her. _

_Then something flew into my hair, I saw Zora run and Sonny reached up to get it. _

_Her lips were only inches away from my own._

_I couldn't hold myself back._

_**You know the deal, please, review!!**_

_**Strawberry: **__Loved it!!_

_**Chocolate: **__Liked it, thought it could be better._

_**Vanilla: **__Hated it (please tell me why)_

_You see that shiny "Review" button right there? _

_Well, if you press it and write something...._

_You'll receive Chad Cherries and Sonny Sprinkles. xD_


	4. Drabbles 10, 11

**A/N:** Ok, since I'm still trying to redeem myself, I have to go and write the next, and maybe finale, chapter. So, read and review, please!!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Sonny with a Chance at all.

**10. WOW**

I nervously waited in my dressing room for Sonny, I had texted her about ten minutes ago asking if I could talk to her about something. She replied that she was on her way, and I have been waiting since.

I heard a knock on the door and I jumped, "Who is it?" I asked.

"Sonny. Chad, you texted me to come," Sonny said behind the door, but once I knew it was her, I quickly went and opened the door. She looked up at me and walked past me into my room. "So, what did you want to talk about?" she said, looking around at my room.

I looked down at the ground and fiddled with my thumbs, "Um, I wanted to talk about...us," I mumbled.

Sonny turned around quickly to face me, for a second I thought I saw fear in her eyes, but the next second it was replaced by confusion, "What about us?"

I looked her start in the eyes, "How do you feel about me, Sonny?" I asked with some confidence, I watched her to see her reaction.

She shrugged, "Why are you asking? Is something wrong?" She wasn't looking at me. _Maybe she is just nervous? As in, she may like me but is scared to admit it? _I thought. I could understand that.

I shook my head, "No nothing is wrong. So, Sonny, do you have a boyfriend or anything?" I asked. I didn't want to do this if she was already with someone.

She blushed slightly, "No, I'm single," she replied, she chuckled nervously and rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet.

I let out a breath of air I didn't realize I was holding in, "Um, well, I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise not to go running off or anything."

She looked confused but nodded her head, "Ok, I promise."

I took a deep breath, "I'm in love with you, Sonny." There you go, I said it, plain and simple.

"Wow," Sonny said, "That's, um, that's, well, I don't know what to say."

I felt my heart breaking slowly; I knew I shouldn't have told her. Then something flew into my hair, I saw Zora run and Sonny reached up to get it. Because I was taller, she had to get on her tip toes to get it, her arm went up a little and her face was only a few inches from mine.

I couldn't hold myself back.

My arms snaked around Sonny's waist and one went to the back of her head, my lips went on hers and I kissed her hungrily. At first she didn't respond, then after a couple of seconds she relaxed and placed both her arms around my neck. I smiled and kept on kissing her. We went like this for what seemed like forever, then Sonny put a hand on my chest and pushed me a little, I got the message and pulled away.

"Since when does Chad Dylan Cooper confess his feelings before a girl?" she asked with a smirk that seemed more like an overjoyed smile.

I blushed and looked down, "Since Chad Dylan Cooper sees a boy staring at you every time you go somewhere."

Sonny laughed, "Oh, and Chad, don't get mad or anything, ok?" I nodded, she suddenly got serious, "Ok, well, I know I really, really like but I'm not at love yet, ok?" I winced but nodded again, I tried to say something when she cut me off, "But, if you give me a chance, I think I can learn to love you."

I smiled, "Of course, I'll wait for you forever."

**11. Monroe VS. Cooper**

"Hey, watch where you're...Oh, Sonny, it's just you," Chad said.

I glared at him, "Yeah, it's just me," I said sarcastically.

"Well, be careful next time, you may run into Chad Dylan Cooper again, and he doesn't have time to run into people like you." he said, putting his phone in his pocket and crossing his arms.

"Why do you always talk in third person? Is it to show off your name? You shouldn't waste your breath, because it's not that special," I told him. I tried not to laugh; I knew this would get him. _Stay focused Sonny, think about the prize, don't laugh, come on, Monroe! _I thought to myself.

As I had predicted, Chad got mad, "Well, it's more special than _**your **_name, _**Monroe**_." He glared at me.

I grinned, "Do you want to bet on that?"

Chad's glare turned into a mischievous grin. "I'd be glad to. What's the bet?"

I smiled, mission accomplished, "Go online and find as many famous people with your last name as possible, I'll do the same and whoever has more names wins."

He laughed, "This is going to be the easiest bet I've ever won. So, what am I going to get when I win?"

"Tell you what Cooper, you can choose whatever you want, but I can do the same." I grinned, "Deal?"

He held his hand out, and I took it. "Deal, good luck, Monroe. You're going to need it." He walked back in the opposite direction, to his dressing room.

I smirked and let out a little laugh, _This is going to be fun_.

_**Later, The Results**_

_**Monroe**_

_Marilyn_

_Earl_

_Craig_

_James_

_Jordan_

_Kitty_

_Megan_

_Memphis_

_Meredith_

_Michael_

_Mircea_

_Missy_

_Steve_

_**Cooper**_

_Alice_

_Bradley_

_Cecil_

_Chris_

_Gary_

_Anderson_

_Andrew_

_Ben_

_Brenda_

_Casey_

_Chick_

_Codie_

_Dominiz_

_Georgina_

_Gladys_

_Jackie_

_Jeanne_

_Julia_

_Sam_

_Missy_

_Wyatt_

Chad smirked, "I told you Monroe, you were going to need the luck, my name is _**VERY**_ special."

I smiled, "Ok, Chad, you win. What do you want?" Chad's smirk grew into a mischievous grin again.

"You are going to be my slave for a month. But if anyone asks, you're my girlfriend and you are completely in love with me."

I smiled, "Ok," I said and went to sit down, we were in the prop house.

He went over and sat next to me, "What do you mean, 'ok'? Shouldn't you be mad at me or something?"

"Nope, I'm actually really happy," I said, I picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

Chad looked squinted his eyes and looked me over, "Why? What are you up to?"

I didn't say anything but pointed at the television. On the screen was James Conroy he was talking to a reporter, _"Yes, I do have to admit that I am in love with Sonny Monroe from So Random!"_

_The red head boy reporter smiled, "How long have you two known each other? And does Sonny feel the same way?" _

_James smiled, "Well we got to know each other when I guest starred in Mackenzie Falls, and we dated for a little while, but we broke up. Now I realize that I just can't live without her, I need her in my life."_

Sonny turned off the TV, Chad's mouth was hanging wide open. "You know, Chad, if you leave your mouth open like that any longer, you are going to catch flies."

Chad snapped his mouth shut, "You tricked me."

I smiled, proud of myself, "Yup, I was going to ask you to be my fake date again but I thought of this idea. If I asked you, I would have to give you something in return, but if I lost a bet, I would just owe you exactly what I wanted you to help me do."

"Oh, you're good."

I smirked, "Yeah, and you are easy to fool."

Chad pouted, "I am not!"

I smiled and got up, I went to leave the room then said, "Keep believing that, Cooper. We are going to have to go on a date soon, with in this week, call me when you want to go." I winked and left the room.

**A/N: **I'll make you guys a deal, I could continue this last drabble in one more chapter, or I could just write one more chapter with more drabbles, like before. I know, I only put two drabbles up in this, but I wanted to give everyone that option. Oh, and I'm going to thank each and every one of you in the next chapter, as well. So stick around!! And please, review!!

**NEXT CHAPTER IS **_**YOUR**_** CHOICE!! VOTE NOW!!**

_**With your vote also remember to put one of the following! Thank you!!**_

**Forever&Always: **Love it!!

**Forever&Almosts: **Like it, thought it could be better.

**Forever: **Hate it (please tell me why)


	5. Drabbles 12, 13

**A/N: The last chapter in this serious of dabbles, for now anyway. Well, thank you **_**TeddyLover**_** for your idea, the reviews, alerts, and favorites. :D I dedicate this chapter to you!**

**Disclaimer: IDOSWAC**

**12. Russian Roulette**

Chad Dylan Cooper stood on the concrete floor examining the gun in his hand. It was a small shot gun, he didn't know exactly what type or anything fancy like that, but he did know that it made a loud sound and that it did a lot of damage. He had seen its power first hand.

"Come on, man!' one of his "buddy's" said."I thought you were Hollywood's Bad Boy! Be a man! Don't you have any guts?" he screamed as he shoved Chad in the chest.

Chad stared into his eyes, He's drunk, he concluded, but the others aren't.

By "other's" he meant the six other guys standing around him, arms crossed, watching him closely. Almost all of them looked scary and big except for only one. He was a short guy with red hair and black glasses that looked like they had come straight out of a Harry Potter movie.

Honestly, they scared Chad. He felt uncomfortable near them, so much that he could never think straight with them around and just agreed with what they wanted. That's how he found himself in the position he was in.

They had all meet up and gone to a club, it was about four in the morning and they were in an old abandoned parking lot miles away from anywhere where anyone could hear them. This was their second game and they had already lost one, he was sprawled on the floor not even two feet away, his blood staining his highlighter blue hair, his name was Ricky. Chad best buddy. The guy that got him into this mess.

They played this stupid game once a year for the last three years, every year on the exact date that they had all met. Every year they lost another.

Chad normally didn't mind this game, he did not have much to live for, that was, until this last year. When he met Sonny Monroe.

"Come on, Chaddy, breath, calm down, _whatever_. Just pull the trigger so we can keep going and get out of here! I have a lady to get to!" another guy from the circle around him yelled. Chad took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking of the song Sonny had showed him the other day...

_Take a breath, take it deep_

_**"Calm yourself," he says to me**_

_If you play, you play for keeps_

_Take the gun, and count to three_

_I'm sweating now, moving slow_

_**No time to think, my turn to go**_

_And you can see my heart beating_

_You can see it through my chest_

_Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_**So just pull the trigger**_

_Say a prayer to yourself_

_He says, "Close your eyes, sometimes it helps."_

_And then I get a scary thought_

_That he's here means he's never lost_

_And you can see my heart beating _

_You can see it through my chest _

_Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger_

_**As my life flashes before my eyes**_

_I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?_

_So many won't get the chance to say goodbye_

_**But it's too late to think of the value of my life**_

_You can see my heart beating _

_You can see it through my chest_

_Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_**And you can see my heart beating **_

_**You can see it through my chest**_

_Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_**So just pull the trigger **_

Chad smiled wide and laughed, Goodbye, my Sonshine, I love you, he thought and pulled the trigger.

**13. What A Waste**

Nico and Grady chatted away as they waited by the kitchen door, they were guarding the room as instructed by Dakota. Finally, Dakota arrived followed by a glum Chad and Sonny. Nico raised an eyebrow as Grady glared at Chad, "What are you doing here, Pooper?"

Dakota shushed him, "You two can leave now," she dismissed them and waved her hand for them to move aside, they obeyed but turned as they left to watch.

Dakota motioned for them to walk into the room, they did so and she shut the door behind them, locking them in. Chad and Sonny looked to the other confused when an intercom from the ceiling came on, "Now, you two are in here because Zora and I have made a bet, so enjoy, you will be in here for the next five hours. There's a bathroom to your right and the entire kitchen is stocked."

Nothing else was said and Sonny huffed, "Well, what do you want to do for five hours?"

Chad shrugged, he knew exactly what he wanted to do with Sonny alone, but he wasn't going to tell her what he was thinking, "I don't know what you are going to do, but I'm getting something to eat, I didn't get to finish my lobster."

Sonny nodded, "That's a good idea, I didn't eat at all."

Chad walked over to the frig and opened it, "What do you want?"

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "You cook? Don't you have people to do that for you?"

Chad shook his head, "Sonny, Sonny, funny little Sonny. Don't you know by now that Chad Dylan Cooper has many talents? He can do anything."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever you say, Cooper."

Chad nodded, "And don't forget it."

"Really, Chad? _Really_?"

"Really, Monroe."

"Well, fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Sure."

Sonny ignored him and went to the pantry to look for something quick to eat. Meanwhile Chad was looking in the frig for ammo. Finally, he decided on a carton of eggs. He turned to see Sonny's back facing him, Perfect, he thought.

He crept a foot closer to her to ensure a better shot, and just as he was about to throw his egg at her butt, Sonny whirled around and threw an open bag of flour at him. Chad stood in shock for a moment and spat flour out of his mouth, "What the he-"

He didn't finish, Sonny grabbed the egg from his hand and cracked it on his head. Chad dashed to the refrigerator and opened it to grab the first thing he could get, which happened to be a bottle of syrup. He opened the bottle and turned around and squeezed the bottle as hard as he could. Sonny ran toward him, despite his new weapon and tackled him.

They hit the floor hard, but Chad continued to get as much syrup on her as possible, Sonny giggled. "Chad, stop!"

He laughed and put the bottle down, that was when he realized that she was still on top of him, he blushed and gently put his hands on her hips to raise her up and move her over so he could get up. He sat with his arms behind him, holding him up.

Sonny watched him, his hair that was wet from the egg yolk, his eyes that had flour on his eyelashes, but he was still god like in her eyes, she felt her stomach flip. She shook her head, she needs to stop this, he didn't like her, there was no chance he would love her. She had to stop kidding herself.

Chad ran a hand through his hair, only to pull back in disgust; he turned to Sonny to ask her for help to rinse his head under the sink when he saw her staring at him. He smirked, "Stunned by my beauty, are we?" he asked and she glared at him.

"You wish," she said and stood up. Change the subject, Sonny, she thought. "So, I wonder what Zora bet Dakota."

Chad shuddered, "I don't want to know. I still have nightmares from the cookie mess."

Sonny smiled, "Hey, we can make cookies!"

Chad melted with her smile, she looked giddy, like a child and he knew she could get him to do anything with that smile. Whoa, snap out of it, Chad, he mentally hit himself.

An hour later, they were snacking on their cookies.

"Great cookies, they're better than the last cookie I had," Chad said.

"You mean the one that chocked you? How was that a good cookie?" Sonny asked giggling.

Chad gave a half smile, "That's for me to know."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Chad."

After a minute of silence, Sonny spoke again, "I could have so taken you."

"Hm?"

"When we almost fought? I could have so taken you."

Chad wiped his hands on his jeans and stood up from his seat, "Sure, you could have."

Sonny stuffed the cookie in her mouth and drank from the milk in front of her, "Ok, fine. Let's go, Cooper." She walked in front of Chad.

He chuckled, "I'm not going to hit a girl."

Sonny punched his chest, it didn't really hurt, but he could definitely feel it. Chad sighed and grabbed Sonny hands in one of his hands. She made a growling noise, "Let go! You're not fighting fair!"

Chad used his other hand to tuck a loss strand of hair behind her ear. Sonny stared into his eyes then laid her head on his chest and started crying.

She honestly didn't know why she was crying, it just happened. Chad held her as she cried, rocking back and forth. Then the intercom came on and the doors opened, "You can leave now," Dakota said to them.

Sonny raised her head from Chad's chest and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you, Chad." And with that she left the room.

_BANG!!_

Chad groaned as he rubbed his head, he looked around and realized that he was in his house and that he had just dreamed of what he thought had happened. "Damn," he whispered. He got up and walked around to the bathroom and a note caught his attention.

_**Chad, **_

_**Thanks for the fun yesterday, I had fun, strangely. Sorry about the egg and flour. **_

_**Love, Sonny**_

_**P.S. That was a waste of syrup. **_

**A/N: Tell me what you think, please!! You know what to do!!**

**Sweet: **Loved it

**Tasteful: **Liked it, thought it could be better

**Bitter: **Hate it (please tell me why)


End file.
